


Be Careful What You Wish For

by CiciRain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Very rough sex, Violent Sex, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciRain/pseuds/CiciRain
Summary: “Were you... uh, masturbating?” He then worded the obvious. She then registered a question and realized to feel bit a ashamed, but not too much.”N-no. I was actually just...” she then responded, but was cut short.”Need some help?” He then asked, voice quite casual for a such proposal. Her eyes widened and she felt her cunt twitch.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 35





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> I personally have a thing for a big size differences, so I decided to kick it up a notch and have elf girl dominated by even taller and heavier satyr.

Young elf girl was spending her evening by the lake, where she usually loitered around. It was quiet but beautiful spot and there she could fell in her thoughts. Sometimes she took a bath and played around the water, but today she felt very restless. She was partly nymph and felt occasionally very strong, sexual urges. It had been a long time she last had sex with a man and she felt faint fatigue over her body. It wasn’t that strong, since elf blood also runned in her veins, making her to withstand longer times without intercourse. Even if her life didn’t depend on it, she loved sex and couldn’t live without. Last time she got some action, when not just one, but two satyr’s took her by the very same river she was currently standing. It had been like couple of weeks or so and she was sore after that. She was tiny and they were very big. She couldn’t even walk for a few days after that, but it was worth it. She hooked up with younger satyr couple of more times, but their thing just ended without explanation or bitter farewells. She wasn’t looking for a life partner, more just a casual fun. 

When she didn’t get a real thing, she sometimes enjoyed herself by the river. It was secluded ed spot, where no-one could disturb her. She just slipped her panties off and setted herself on the ground, opening her legs a bit. Usually she indulgences on her fantasies and dipped her fingers in her mouth to get them wet. While she wouldn’t be disturbed, it was still turn on for her to masturbate out in a open. In back of her mind she hoped that someone could caught her in act and see her wet twitching, pussy waiting for getting filled to a brim. With that in mind, she bit her lip and plunged her skinny, short fingers deeper into her wetness. It wasn’t never enough, she really wanted to get fucked hard with huge cock. Heat burned on her lower body, but she just couldn’t reach fulfilment. It wasn’t enough, but she was yearning for a release. Ground below was stained with her essence, soaking wet. Ah fuck, she was so horny and out of it, that she could lose her mind. She didn’t even registered a heavy footsteps coming her way. 

It was supposed to be a secret place, which only she knew about, but now someone was standing in front of her. With clouded mind she turned her head and saw 6’5 feet, huge man just looking at her, confusion on his handsome face. Her reflexes were slow and her brain wasn’t quick enough to tell her to cover herself up. She just laid there with fingers and tights wet from her fluids. Man quickly realized that he had walked on something very private. He didn’t just leave, but instead gazed at her for a few long seconds.  
“Were you... uh, masturbating?” He then worded the obvious. She then registered a question and realized to feel bit a ashamed, but not too much.  
”N-no. I was actually just...” she then responded, but was cut short.  
”Need some help?” He then asked, voice auite casual for a such proposal. Her eyes widened and she felt her cunt twitch. Situation was so quick, that she just nodded, bit embarrassed. He then walked closer and quietly settled his heavy form in between her small, short legs. Her strong hands carefully landed on her waist as she opened her legs for him. His other hand then travelled to her mound, spreading her folds apart. He shivered at the rough touch, as he licked down the stripe of her short slit. She made small sound and it was eagering him to continue. His wide tongue then started teasing her opening and she twitched again. Another hand on her waist kept her easily her still. He wasn’t even using any force and she still couldn’t move. Their size difference were huge. Even his tongue felt enormous against her small pussy. 

His tongue danced against her labia, licking and sucking on her sensitive flesh. Then his fingers started pushing against her opening and holy hell, they sinked easily inside her. Her clit was getting attacked by his lips and mouth, while he pumped two of his fingers into her.  
“Ahh, fuck!” She cursed, as loud moan escaped her lips. Now lust was again hazing her mind.  
“I won’t let you come until my cock is deep down your fucking tight nymph cunt.” She heard him after long silence.  
“Hurry up and fuck me then. I’m close...!” She responded as his fingers and tongue left her. He quickly got undressed and she saw for the first time, how big he really was.  
“If I start now, I won’t be able to stop until you are full of my cum.” He warned, but she was way too horny to care.  
“I won’t break, just... fucking do it already.” She panted. Satyr placed himself on her opening and then plunged in with single thrust.  
“Ah!” She screamed, as he spreaded her open and stretched her snug pussy to the limit. His thick shaft filled her so tight, that it almost hurt. Bulge was visible on her small stomach. Fuck, he couldn’t really pound her too hard or she would literally break. But she was begging for it with her whimpering and groaning. He was about to lose control of himself.  
“Stop, I don’t want to hurt you...” He pleaded.  
“Just... make me orgasm and you can do whatever you want with me.” She responded with weak, pleasure-coated voice. She was so desperate for her release that all restrains left her mind and body. It was enough for him, he couldn’t take it anymore. His hand grabbed her waist with bruising force as his other hand wrapped around her neck. She should felt dread, since he was almost three times heavier than her, but she felt nothing but all-consuming fever. Moment his joints tightened against her slim neck, she let out painful wheeze. Her vision blackened around the egdes as it became harder for her to breath. Instinctively her muscles clamped around him, squeezing him like a vice. He kept thrusting into her with slow enough for her to really feel his cock rubbing all the right places inside her. His hand choking her and other hand bruising her waist, she finally came. Her orgasm was so powerful that it knocked her body limp in a flash. It was also due her airways getting blocked. Her climax still shaking her form, she felt him still inside her. She had had what she was asking for, now it was his turn. 

She saw pure, raw lust igniting in his heterochromatic irises. His true nature took over him, it was point of no return.  
”I’m going to ruin you, little nymph whore.” He growled with feral, favorish voice what made her cloudy mind spin. She asked a favor, she bringed this upon herself. She was asking for it. As he bottomed inside her, pushing their bodies against each other, she screamed with heartbreaking cry. Fuck, it hurted like anything ever before. Blood was rushing into her asphyxis brain. Feeling of indescribable euphoria hit her like a tidal wave, flushing her mind blank. Her slick velvety walls hugged him so that she was practically just a fuck sleeve for him. She was like floating as he started slamming into her harder, faster with any thrust. She was so lightweight that thrusts shoved her forward with ease. Getting fucked with unhumanly force and reduced to just a hole to use was turning her on like never before. She just wanted to get off, but this was something that she had never even dared to dream about. She was absolutely and totally dominated and couldn’t move even a inch. She was right now to just for his pleasure and she was more than just okay with it. Grabbing her by the waist and throath, he turned her around like a ragdoll, placing her on all fours on the ground. He then plunged right back into her, bottoming her pussy at once. Extremely petite nymph was almost crushed under his weight as he rutted into her in heat. She would be bruised and unable to walk for a weeks after he was done with her. Bulge formed on her stomach, as his cock knocked on her cervix. While he was still deep inside her, his strong hand wrapped again around her fragile neck as he lifted her up effortlessly. She weighted next to nothing in arms of colossal satyr. He stood up, keeping her still tightly on his cock. Now she was against his chest, her pussy swallowing his large shaft as she was technically on top of him. Ah fuck, she couldn’t never prepared herself for what this felt like. It was way too much. She was now able to determine depth and pace of penetration, as he allowed her to do so. Hand still on her throat, he bucked his hips just a little to met hers. More his cock pushed into her, more she moved herself away from her, creating oh so delicious friction. 

His shaft rubbed against her g-spot, making sweet sensation bubbling again in her core and belly. She was spent and totally exhausted, she wasn’t sure if she was able to whitstand another orgasm. It was dangerously building up, unavoidable. His hand roughly reached her mound, starting to toying with her delicate, yet overly heated nub. It was all way too much, getting fucked, choked and teased like that, at the same time. All her sweetest spots was getting played with roughly. Her back arched, as she tried to avoid his hand rubbing her clitoris. Fuck, way too much. He easily restrained her movements, choking her even harder.  
“You are my little plaything, and I’ll make you come as many times I please.” His raspy voice sounded very close to her earlobe. How tables turned from her wanting some dick to that she was treated as just a tight hole to fuck and dominated? And why the hell she fucking loved that? She was physically weak to avoid getting thrown and tossed over like a jointless ragdoll. Part of her was embarrassed to death even from thought that somebody would see her like that, taking all her holes full of satyr cock. Second part of her perverted brain nearly got off with the idea. Being helpless, unable to do anything as her pussy, ass and mouth was getting totally abused in most bizarre positions. He used her like that for a hours until he was utterly satisfied and she trembling g in the ground , leaking of and covered in semen. Her body had never felt that fatigued as she felt at that moment. She couldn’t lift even a finger, let alone speak.  
”You should be careful what you wish for. Fucking a satyr could be a fatal to a nymph as petite as you.” He then said, with low, but calm tone. His sexual hunger had been filled, for at least little while. Now he was thinking rationally, feeling bit concerned of her state. She looked quite awful, like she was trampled and mauled by pack of wild animals.  
”You need to heal your wounds. It looks fucking bad.” He then said, hint of apology in his voice. When pure, primal lust took over him, he lost all reason and sense of wrong and right. Then he was just a animal with need to mate with anyone too close to him. It easily turned into a violent rape, but she was willing partner. It made him at least little bit less guilty.  
”I can manage. I’m not foreign to the rough sex. Trust me, it can get bit fucked up at the times.” She responded then. He looked at her, tad bit surprised. She definitely didn’t look like she was into a freaky shit. Maybe it only made her more attractive and fun to fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bit better, but still very lost with anything going on in my life. I try to write as much as I can, since it keeps me busy and prevents overthinking. Thanks for the support, kudos and all that. 🙏


End file.
